1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly, to a universal connector used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include two or more parts that are rotatably connected as well as electronically connected. If a rotation angle between the parts is too large, the cables electronically connecting them may be damaged.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.